Interviews II
by metasgirl
Summary: When the KND cast is invited over to answer questions asked by YOU, the viewers, truths spin out of control and hilarious answers are sure to leave the audience in tears.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I no own KND.

* * *

"Hello everybody and welcome to KND Interviews!" a teenage girl with long black hair and a dazzling white smile stepped up on a stage. "Today we have all of our dear, dear friends who have flown in from all over the world- and the moon! We will take them, one by one, into our small interviewing room!" she then leaned in closer to the camera and whispered, "But what they don't know, is that everybody can hear and see what they do!" she then backed away from the camera. "When they are not being interviewed, they will be kept in a small lounge with plenty of snacks, like-"

"Ooh! Like chili dogs?" Hoagie cried from his VIP spot in the audience.

"Yes Hoagie." The girl rolled her stunning gray eyes, "Anyway! You! The audience will decide what terrifying questions to ask! But you must follow these guidelines-Nothing that is obscene, or anything of that manner. But… you may ask about crushes." The girl smiled evilly at the VIP section of the audience. "Now! Please follow me, VIP friends, to the lounge!" she led them to a lounge then returned to the stage.

"Okay! Cue the cameras, Steve!" she shouted. On the backboard of the stage, two camera scenes popped up. One was of the lounge where people were milling around and doing random stuff, and the other was a dull green room with a single yellow chair placed in the center. Nobody was in there.

"This is the lounge…" the girl gestured to the first room, "And this is the interviewing room!" she gestured to the empty room. "Our victims will be chosen randomly from a hat." She then takes out a dark blue baseball cap and rummages around in it.

"And our lucky person is…Sonya!" she grins maliciously, taking a slip of paper from the hat. She takes down a microphone that appeared out of nowhere and calls Sonya into the room. She then takes her into the interviewing room with a final reminder to the crowd to ask the questions.

* * *

A/N: Okay, some things may have been unclear- I can't write the next chapter until I get a couple of questions. You may ask up to five questions per person, but nothing obscene. Also, by the way… everybody in the lounge can see what the people are seeing… but they forget about the camera as soon as they enter the interviewing room.


	2. Sonya's Turn!

"Welcome back to Interviews II!" said the young girl as she stepped on the stage. "Now, Sonya is in our interviewing room as we speak, just waiting to be interviewed…" the girl smiled maliciously. "So, let's get started." She walked into the interviewing room and stood in front of Sonya.

"I'm scared…" trembled Sonya.

"No worries, Sonya." The girl assured. "Our first question is from anonymous reviewer 1029384756, and the question is… 'How far have you and Lee gone in your relationship?'"

_

* * *

_

Back in the Lounge…

"Ah Hahaha! Lee check this out!" Patton laughed as he pointed to the screen. Lee spat out his soda, anxious for the reply.

* * *

_Back in the Interview Room…_

"Uhhh…" Sonya mumbled as she gradually turned crimson.

"Well?" the girl asked, raising her dark eyebrows.

"What relationship!" Sonya finally blurted.

"Well that was a flop." The girl rolled her eyes, "The next questions are from anonymous reviewer Rainbow monkeys Rulez. The questions are, 'Are you and Lee together? Why are you afraid of the dark? Do you like Rainbow Monkeys?'"

"Uh, well, no we're not together… Uh, something tragic happened when I was a kid, so that's why I'm afraid, and yeah, sure I like rainbow monkeys. They're okay." Sonya shrugged.

"Next questions are from member Numbuh 006 and they are 'Have you ever had "dreams" about Lee?" the girl cracked up at the end of reading the question.

"What? Oh, yeah. Once, I had this dream where I had to save him from Father, but he killed me." Sonya mumbled.

"You do have to remember, she is only eight, people." The girl smiled towards the camera. "Next! From member swirlydots, 'On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Lee? Would you ever go into a dark place if a friend was kidnapped there?'"

"Uh… one to ten? Well… uh…" Sonya turned a bright pink, "Uh… A MILLION!"

_

* * *

_

Back in the Lounge…

"Bwahahaha!" Patton laughed as he collapsed on the floor. "That is GOLD!"

"Not cool, Patton!" Lee protested, as he turned red.

* * *

_Back in the IR…_

"Oh that is GOOD!" yelled the girl, laughing.

"Stop!" Sonya protested.

"Fine..."

(AWKWARD SILENCE!)

"Well? Answer the next question!" the girl prompted.

"Fine…Yes, I would if they were a good friend." Sonya said.

"Next up! From member Randomnessgirl1, 'Why are you afraid of the dark? Did something terrible happen?'"

"Yes…when I was little, I lived with this mean person. He would always lock me in a dark closet with rats…so…so…" Sonya's explanation ended in a flood of tears.

"Uh… WE ARE BROUGHT TO YOU BY RAINBOW MONKEYS!" the girl shouted as she tried to cover Sonya.

When Sonya's sobs ended, the girl bombarded her with more questions. "From member Numbah 175, 'Are you a Rainbow Monkey fanatic? We will understand if you are.'"

"Well, I actually only have a Sweets and Treats Rainbow Monkey. I love food more than anything." Sonya said, holding up a picture of the toy.

"Nice." the girl rolled her eyes. "Anyway, next up from member Eevee Blossom, 'Do you like Justin Beiber?'"

"Who is that? Oh right. No, he's not cute." Sonya smiled sweetly.

"Well, that's the last question. Let's check on our lounge friends again." the girl announced.

_

* * *

_

Back in the Lounge…

"Yum. These chili dogs are the best." Hoagie announced.

"Good for you." Abby said, flicking through the music selection.

"Ah. That was embarrassing." Lee muttered.

"Yeah." Patton agreed, laughing.

_

* * *

_

Back in the IR…

"Well, our next victim- erm, contestant, is Wally! See you next time on Interviews II!" the girl announced, letting Sonya into the lounge.


End file.
